


Battle between the bros

by Fox_Pause



Series: Tumblr prompts! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Cuddle, Cute, Derek and Stiles Cuddle, Derek is cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Multi, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Silly, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sterek Week, Stiles vsScott, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Ugh, Winter, cute and fluffy, how to tag, i wish, nose kisses, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Pause/pseuds/Fox_Pause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get"</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Stiles and Scott take their snowball fight to the extremes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle between the bros

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt:
> 
> Hi! I have a prompt for you. (I love your writing btw) Stiles and Derek in a snowball fight with the others. idk who wins, but could there please be something cute at the end? Thanks!

“If it’s a war you want, It’s a war you’ll get.”   

Stiles is posed to strike, snowball hanging threateningly behind him, staring down his opponent with a heat in his eyes that hasn’t been seen since the great food fight of 2010. Honestly, Derek’s just surprised Stiles hasn’t melted the snow around them with the pure force of his determination.   

Scott’s answer is almost immediate, as if this scene has been played out hundreds of times before. “You don’t stand a chance. Give up now, and I’ll let you leave with your dignity.” Scott is posed like Stiles. Except, while Stiles is crouching low in the snow behind the fortresses wall, Scott is perched high in the trees, amongst the branches. It’s an unfair advantage, as Stiles has pointed out several times. Everyone was in agreeance that Scott had the advantage, until the pack realized that at some point during their somewhat pointless argument, Stiles had reached into his back pocket and secured their fortress with a handful of mountain ash, effectively blocking either side from stealing the other’s flag, causing a standstill. After an extended period of time spent with both sides staring at each other menacingly, someone (Stiles) let loose a wild snowball and their game of capture the flag somehow evolved into the most competitive snowball fight to date.  

It didn’t take long for the pack to realize these two don’t play fair. In fact, all it took was a snowball aimed at Jackson’s perfectly tamed hair and it was on.    

Stiles lets loose a battle cry that would rival the wolves on a good day and fires a barrage of snowballs high into the trees. One after the other they fire into the sky, each one slightly less well-made than the last. Its nothing short of awe-inspiring. Derek and the others follow suite soon after, a chorus of voices echoing around the preserve, various profanities let loose as a snowball finds its target.   

Around high noon, Stiles’ barrier plan backfires. Scott’s team has them surrounded, a wolf on either side of their fortress, shredding their thin snow walls with their snowballs thrown like bullets from a machine gun. Stiles dives for cover next to Derek just as a snowball makes contact with the wall behind him, landing heavily on his stomach. He looks up, giving Derek a stern look. “I have a plan, but I need your co-operation for it to work.” Derek nods back, just as sternly. He’s a man on a mission. Stiles points to where the others are squatting, hastily rolling snowballs in their hurry to pelt the opposition into submission. He makes some bizarre hand movements that Derek thinks are instructions but are too quick to comprehend, and then he’s off, crawling away on all fours. Derek just follows after Stiles.  

Stiles pulls up next to Isaac and Lydia, cheeks red and snow melting in his hair. He pulls out his phone and, with shaky fingers types a message, making sure no-one repeats their plan as they read it. Stupid werewolf hearing.  

The two of them nod excitedly before schooling their expressions back to their game faces. It’s go time.   

The four of them get to work immediately, rolling a mountain of snowballs so high it can be seen peeking over the highest wall of the fortress. When they have enough snowballs, Isaac and Lydia nod at each other, gathering a massive handful of snowballs in their jackets before crawling to the entrance of the fortress.   

Derek and Stiles follow Lydia and Isaac’s lead, gathering their share of snowballs, storing them in their pockets and turning their jackets to create a bowl. They cautiously make their way deeper into the fortress, working their way up to it’s highest points. Eventually, after many crushed snowballs they make it to the top of their fort. From here, they can see the trunks of almost every tree in the preserve. After spotting their confused opponents they ready their snowballs, both men clutching their (snow)balls for dear life, aiming at the ground. Stiles spots Lydia below, tucked behind Isaac and the door, waiting for their signal. Derek watches as Stiles flails around, making himself a target. Isaac and Lydia take their cue, sprinting out from the fortress and into the open.   

Although their technique could, admittedly, use some work, the plan works. Before the others can work out what’s happening, Lydia, using Isaac as a snowball machine gun/shield has successfully moved to the mountain ash barrier. She breaks the barrier with the point of her shoe, ducking for cover behind a snow mound. That’s all the others need to jump down from the trees and begin their snowball assault. It looks like Something out of a movie, the way they all take their alpha’s cue and fall simultaneously to the ground silently, looking up with glowing eyes when they land. Isaac looks to Derek as the others begin throwing snowballs as if their lives depended on it, giving him a smirk. The two nod and pull out the most flamboyant pink, fluffy ear muffs, securing them tightly over their ears. Stiles calls out to Lydia and she spins like an archangel, skirt flowing around her as she releases a scream that has all the (unprepared) wolves on the ground wincing. Taking their chance while it lasts, Isaac, Stiles and Derek let loose a load of snowballs so fierce, if viewed from behind, would look like a harsh blizzard sweeping through while Lydia makes a wild dash for the flag, screaming all the way.  

When the screaming stops, she returns triumphant, flag in hand.   

Isaac gives Lydia a bear hug, spinning her in a circle, while her boyfriend glowers and Stiles gives Derek a kiss on the nose. To warm it up, of course. Even werewolves get cold. Derek’s shell shocked for a moment, before enveloping Stiles in a hug that heats him to his core. 

 

* * *

**** NOTES ** **

**I've never been to the snow, so I'm allowed to live vicariously through my character, alright? **

**Anyway, I know you probably see this all the time, but I'm currently accepting prompts of all shapes and sizes, so send me a message[here](http://fox-pause.tumblr.com/) to have yours written. **

**I promise I'm not that weird. I'm just excited. **

 

**As per usual, If you liked my writing make sure to leave a kudos, or a comment if you REALLY liked it. **

**⁙ ⁚ ⁛ \\(｡ ◕‿◕｡) / ⁚ ⁛ ⁙**

** (love you all) **


End file.
